Just Another Day In This Crazy Highschool
by Dotdodot
Summary: When Ling joins a new school, he thinks things will go smoothly. But Ling has problems with crazy teachers, Roy Mustang's gang, who seem to have it out for him, and him mucking up in every class, Ling will be needing all the luck he can get. And a little help from his best friend, Edward, and the rest of his friends. [Lingfan, Royai, Edwin, implied Almei and HavocxRebecca]
1. Chapter 1

***11 at night* lets write a fanfic! :)  
I don't own FMA, or Lingfan would SO be cannon and TOTALLY would work out ;)  
_** _  
The new boy stood in front of the class awkwardly as everyone stared at him. He was nervous because this was his first day at the new school. He bit his lip and pulled on his black fringe, which was swept to the left side. He had a yellow jacket on and white loose pants. He had a simple white shirt underneath the jacket. For the first time, the newbie wished he was like his popular little adopted sister.

"Oi, Year 10B nitwits, this is the new student, Ling Yao. Apparently this_ brat _is from _Xing_." the teacher informed.

There was a flurry of questions.

"XING!? HOW HOT IS IT THERE?"  
"IS THE FOOD NICE?"  
"WHERE DID YOU LIVE?!"

The questions kept flying at the flustered and confused boy. It was coming too much for Ling to handle. The teacher hushed the class before asking the year level president, Roy Mustang, to show Ling around and guide him. Ling guessed it was because Roy was part Xingese. Ling was told to sit next to a person up the back row who wore a black hoodie with the hood up, as well as having their head down, so you couldn't see their face. He sat down next to the strange person as they turned to look out the window. A blonde haired girl, tied in a ponytail, with blue eyes came running into the classroom quickly and puffing.

"SORRY SORRY! I SLEPT IN MR GREED!" She yelled as she plopped down in the desk next to black hood. (Ling's temporary name for the mystery person) As class started, the blonde girl started whispering to black hood, who turned out to be a girl. They worked together and exchanged answers to their weekend homework, which the blonde seemed to have not done. They kept whispering as Ling TRIED to focus on what they were learning.

'How to calculate the... _Square root of pi?_' He stared at the board confused. 'but... That's impossible...' He thought. The other classmates had a calmer, but still confused look. Clearly they were partly use to the strange lessons by this man.

One kid decided to speak the class's confusion. "But sir, that's impossible!" He told him, pushing his over-sized glasses up his nose again. His black shirt and blue pants seemed to fit well. As Ling looked around, he saw a lot of people wearing these colours, and they all sat near Roy.

"Lemme tell ya something, Kain Fuery, There's no such thing as_ no such thing_. Nothing's impossible." The black haired teacher, Mr. Greed, said to Kain, grinning with his sharp teeth.

Fuery sat back, whimpering a little. He was scared of the teacher, and Ling saw every reason why too.

The class continued as normal until the bell marking next period went. Ling pulled out his timetable and started examining it as everyone was leaving. He had absolutely NO idea where chemistry was. Ling was so wrapped up in reading his timetable, he didn't notice a blonde boy walk up behind him and look over Ling's shoulder.

"Ah! You have the same timetable as me Ling." He informed, pulling out his own. "Here, I'll help."

The blonde haired boy led him to the next class, which Roy wasn't in. Edward seemed glad about this and this confused Ling. "I'm Edward, Edward Elric." He told the Xingese immigrant.

Ling stayed silent for a few seconds before glomping the bean sprout. "YAY! I HAVE A FRIEND!" He exclaimed, overjoyed.

Edward, however, was trying to push him off. "OK, OK! Geez, my reputation is bad, and this doesn't really help ya know!" He exclaimed before sighing to himself.

The two entered the class where everyone was already in lab coats and goggles. The teacher had not arrived yet, however. Ling followed Edward and put on the coat and glasses, just like Edward. Then, the golden haired boy grabbed his arm and pulled Ling to a bench. Ling stood with Edward while waiting for the teacher.

A minute later, a teacher walked in. She had black hair in dreadlocks, tied back in a ponytail. He assumed this was their teacher, whom Edward said was called Mrs. Curtis and was to be followed, whatever she said or he'll pay the price, dearly.

Mrs. Curtis grabbed some chemicals and a few empty... Fireworks? He was scared now. "ONE PERSON FROM EACH PAIRING, COME UP AND GET YOUR EQUIPTMENT! THE INSTRUCTIONS ARE IN YOUR BOOK, PAGE 145! FAILURE TO FOLLOW ANY INSTRUCTIONS BY ME OR IN YOUR BOOK AND I WILL /KILL YOU/!" She said darkly, cracking her knuckles in fists to emphasize the point.

Ling waited at the bench while Edward scurried over and got the equipment they needed. It was good Ed was short; he could slip in and out easily. He wasn't going to call Edward short though, because he has seen the blond's reactions in the hallway. While waiting, Ling turned to the page in the book and waited as Mrs. Curtis explained to the ones up the front the safety guidelines. Ling looked around and noticed a girl's back to him. She had black hair in a bun and from what he could see under the lab coat, she was wearing a black... Hoodie... Was this the mystery girl from earlier?

Ling stared at the black haired girl as she turned to look at her blonde friend. She was definitely Xingese, like Roy, except fully Xingese maybe... The mystery girl wore dark make up around her eyes, gothic; but it seemed to just frame them and make her eyes look more stunning and bright. She was mostly dark colours; black hair, clothes and make-up with dark brown boots and eyes. The white lab coat looked off on her. Her blonde friend from earlier came back with the equipment and they started discussing things, most likely girly topics like hair or make-up, things girls fussed over that boys didn't really care about. All girls were pretty.

"Ah, got your eyes on Lan Fan?" Edward smirked, leaning on the bench.

Ling jumped at Ed's sudden appearance. "What!? No! I don't even know her!" Ling defended.

"Don't worry, it's totally cool. We dated once and she's our friend, part of our group." Ling was confused and it was easily seen

"Basically there are two groups of people. Mustang's crew and 'followers'" he put air quotations on followers and then put a hand out. "And the other group is the normals. Which are divided into smaller groups. Our's is classified by the Mustang group as the 'outcasts'. The group that stay together because they have to. And that's pretty true. We all have bad reputations. No one else wants to hang with losers."

Ling recalled over the information he just learned. So there were basically groups, the main being the Mustang crew. He was curious so he asked. "How do I identify a Mustang?" He sounded stupid asking, but he had to know.

Edward began working on the chemistry project. "Simple, they wear dark blue and/or black, and are respected by every student. Well, as far as fear can make people respect."

Ling hated the sound of how this school was. The students were divided and they all had different statuses. It sounded scarily like Xing. The warring clans of the east were the reason he and his family had left. It was too dangerous and violent to raise a family, especially theirs.

oOo

Edward was testing the burning speed of the fuse by holding a match up to a small part he had cut off. However, Ling being a klutz knocked Edward and lit the real fuse. They both panicked and screamed "GET DOWN" as the fuse burned up. The firework didn't launch. They were both glad that the science room didn't turn into a smoking ball of flames, but they had just one problem. And that problem was approaching them.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Mrs. Izumi yelled to the two boys, marching over. The boys nearly pissed themselves.

"Um... Ling accidentally bumped me miss." Edward confessed.

"MISS!?" She yelled darkly.

"Mrs. Curtis"

"Good, now Ling. You're the new student so you are new to this environment." Ling nodded his head. "SO THIS IS YOUR ONLY CHANCE!"

After that was said, Izumi walked away to the front of the class to wait for anyone who needed help. Ling's hands were shaking a little. He turned back to Edward, who was tinkering the firework to see why it didn't work, and to see if he COULD get it working. Ling sighed and helped Ed where he could.

oOo

After a while of chemistry, the bell for class went. This marked the morning break for half an hour. The boys managed to reach the lockers in the chaos and after Edward and Ling managed to get their food out of the lockers, they went over to a small group. In it was consistent of a girl with a tiny ponytail and had brown skin, Lan Fan, as Edward said her name was, the blonde girl who was late this morning and the two of them, Ling and Ed.

"Cool, a new student!" Said the girl with a ponytail after Ed introduced him. "I'm Paninya! Nice ta meet ya Ling."

Ling shook her outstretched hand and smiled.

"I'm Winry Rockbell, nice to meet you Ling." The blonde girl said. "And this is Lan Fan." She gestured to the black haired girl.

Ling didn't say he knew Lan Fan's name because he'd sound like a stalker. Lunch went smoothly, no problems for Ling apart from spilling some of his precious food and getting eyed by some of the Mustang crew and discussed within Roy's group.

Even the rest of the DAY went smoothly. There were no issues in either of his classes. The problem came in the last two periods; cooking class, or food tech as everyone called it.

Personally, I think Izumi Curtis and Greed would be awesome teachers. In my opinion, anyway.  
Eh  
*shrugs*


	2. chapter 2

Ling wasn't paired with Ed for food tech, because he had been dragged off with an extatic Winry to her bench. Ling thought the two of them would be cute together. But Ling himself, he was paired with a girl called Riza Hawkeye, and she wore the Mustang crew's colours. However, she was nice to him compared to the others. The two worked well until Roy came up and began talking to Ling.

"Hey newbie, how was your day?" He asked.

Ling replied "It was ok..."

"You like Riza? Ya know, like you want her?"

"She's nice, but no."

"Good, 'cause she's mine. Touch her an you will hear from me, got it?" He didn't give ling any time to answer as he turned around and walked off. Ling backed off a little bit and managed to knock over the flour tub. The flour went everywhere and the dust went through the whole room. Ling was mostly covered. It turned his black hair completely white. When everything settled, the Food Tech teacher came to see what was going on. She gasped at seeing the mess.

"Sorry Mrs. Hughes... This was my fault." Ling guiltily admitted, coughing a little. Mrs Hughes sighed before smiling a little. She told Ling to go outside and clean up. She dismissed the class early for the day because everyone was finished in the food technology room. Ling unzipped his jacket and gave it a big shake. The flour fell to the ground as he undid his ponytail and shook most of the flour out of his hair until he couldn't get anymore out. it how held a dark greyish colour not its usually midnight black. 'It will have to do' he thought as he re-tied his hair.

When Ling got to his locker he saw Edward waiting for him. Ling got 2 of his subject folders, the ones he had homework for, and placed them in his bag. He clipped up the sactual he had and pulled it over his head. It sat next to his hip. He and Edward began talking together as they walked. At the bus waiting area they sat and joked together. Lan Fan was a little more open as the jokes began and even smiled a little. Ling saw the flour on her black pants and so he asked about it. Lan Fan blushed and turned away.

"She stayed back to help Mrs Gracia to clean up the mess." Winry informed. Ling felt guilty. Winry quickly stood as two busses entered the area. Ling stood up himself, as did Lan Fan. Edward was already standing, because he leant against the wall during their conversation.

"CALL ME TONIGHT LAN FAN!" Winry yelled as she ran for the first bus with Edward. Lan Fan gave her a thumbs up.

She walked to the other bus that was pulled up. Ling was told that the 223 was his bus. From what he could see, Lan Fan's bus was the 223. He quickly followed her and boarded the bus. There were no more empty seats except with either Mustang or Lan Fan. He didn't want to push his luck with Mustang so he sat next to Lan Fan.

Ling felt a tap on his shoulder and almost jumped a foot in his seat. A giggle was heard behind him. Finally, someone familiar. He turned around and saw his adopted sister, Mei Chang. "Hi Ling. How was your day?" She asked.

Ling sweatdropped. "Oh, it was ok. Could have gone better." He replied and Lan Fan smiled at the comment, knowing full well what happened.

Mei smiled. "My day was great! Made heaps of friends and they all wanna hang out with me. I even met this really cute boy!" She said, excitedly, ling started to tune out when she mentioned the boy, When Mei realised that he wasn't listening, she turned to her friend and started to chat away like they had been friends for years. They both joked happily. Ling was was jealous of this his LITTLE SISTER was doing better then him! he felt ashamed of himself. He tried talking to Lan Fan, but was only met by silence. He gave up very quickly. Ling went to look in his bag to find his homework planner, so his head was near his feet. He then heard a whack above him. A soft drink can landed near his feet and when he looked up he saw Lan Fan rubbing her neck and scowling at two figures towards the back of the bus. Ling sat up again and briefly saw Mustang bro-fisting his blonde friend, who was chewing on gum.

The next stop was Lan Fan's stop so she stepped over Ling's legs. he felt some heat going to his at the closeness of their bodies but forgot that instantly as he saw This was a more run down section of the town. He dismissed it quickly when he saw Lan Fan walk across the street to a decent looking house.

When Ling and Mei got off, people stared. The mansion they walked over to was the largest of the area. Even MUSTANG gawked. Ling smirked at his victory before thinking of his homework.

'DAMMIT, STUPID STRANGE CLASSES! HOW THE HELL DO I DO TOPIC 11 MATHMATICS /AND/ WRITE AN ESSAY ON AMESTRIAN HISTORY IN ONE NIGHT?'


	3. Chapter 3

It was 6 o'clock at night. Ling was working on his homework on integers. Most of it was easy and he was going along fairly quickly. He then heard his mobile ring. Ling kept furiously writing while moving his other hand around until he reached his phone. However, he grabbed an almond crescent instead and hence, was forced to look for his phone. He saw the call was from Edward, seeming as they swapped numbers. He answered the call.

"Yo,"

"Hey Ling,"

"Whatcha doin Ed?"

"Riding a magical unicorn" Ed replied sarcastically.

Ling jumped up. "Can I join you?"

There was a pause before Ed said, "I worry about you..." Ling sat down then laughed as he kept writing. It became hard to balance the phone and keep writing so he put his friend on speaker. They kept exchanging answers until Ed was called to dinner at 7. His mother sounded nice from what Ling could hear and was told. Mei then knocked on the door.

"NII SAN! DINNER!" She yelled. She quickly jumped back as Ling bolted from his room. She tailed him the best she could. He was fast. Her braids streamed behind her as they slid down the banister on the stairs and sprinted into the kitchen. The two were laughing as they sat down. The food was put in front of them and they both ate.

"So, Nii san, how was school?" Mei asked.

"I told you on the bus." He quickly replied.

"Do you like anyone"

Ling stayed silent for a moment, thinking before answering; "Nope."

Mei pouted. "I like this one guy, he had gold hair and eyes and he-"

"GOLD HAIR AND EYES!? YOU LIKE EDWARD ELRIC!?" Ling questioned.

"No... Alphonse Elric..." She mumbled, embarrassed.

Their mother chuckled lightly at them. They both looked at her with a /'what?'/ look on their face. She cleared her throat and kept eating. The two children look weirdly at each other. They both shrugged before continuing to eating dinner. Ling finished quickly before bolting back up the stairs to his desk. He grabbed a pen and tried to continue the maths he had. He groaned and slammed his head onto the desk.

XxX

Ling picked up the phone. It was Paninya. They talked for a while as Ling slowly began, worked on, and completed his essay. He sighed and fell back into his chair. He ended the call and took of his jacket and shirt to sleep. He face planted the bed and sighed happily when the phone rang. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi..."

"Oh, hey Lan Fan." He felt a little heat rise to his cheeks. "What is it? I was about to sleep."

"I wanted to thank you for sitting next to me today on the bus and in class... The Mustang crew love making my life a misery because I don't have it well off and I look like an emo freak."

"There's nothing wrong with how you look."

There was silence on the line before Lan Fan spoke again. "Thank you." The line went dead.

Ling placed the phone on the bedside table, making sure it was plugged in and TURNED OFF. Too many people call him when he just wanted to sleep. Crazy vampires. His head flopped on the pillow and he fell into a world of dreams.

XxX

Ling ran furiously, making sure his homework was in his bag and he was prepared for school. He pulled on his yellow jacket, with some fresh pants and a new shirt. A red ourobourus was on this one, on a white shirt. It looked like the pattern was splattered on. After grabbing his bag, he ran out the door for the bus. He saw it coming to his stop and it arrived when he managed to get to the bus stop. Mei let out a sigh as Ling tried to catch his breath. He saw an empty double seat and Mei's friend sitting on her own behind that seat. Even though they weren't allocated, it seemed like everyone had a seat that no one else could sit in. He sat in the double in front of the one Mei had sat in, and began talking to her friend. He sank in his seat and quietly looked out the window.

Ling was so wrapped up in his daydreams he didn't notice Lan Fan sit next to Ling.

"OOOOHHH, EMO'S GOING OUT WITH THE RICH KID!" A person shouted across the bus. Lan Fan blushed and the rest of the bus laughed. She sunk in her seat a bit. He guessed this is what she was talking about last night.

The bus pulled to a stop outside the school as everyone filed off it. Ling flinched at the feel of a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry 'bout yesterday. I have an offer, wanna join my crew?" Mustang asked.

"Nah thanks, I like my friends." Ling smugly replied.

"Suit yourself" he said, waving it off as he walked to the lockers. Ling waited for Lan Fan to leave the bus and walked with her. She blushed a bit and the corners of her mouth twitched up a bit. The two of them grabbed all the necessary equipment for Amestrian and Litoism. He wasn't the religious type and it seemed Lan Fan believed in the Kami and Chi.

The two entered the morning class, the period of time before the first lesson. Their homeroom teacher, Mr. Hughes was showing pictures of his grade 1 level daughter, Elysia, and her two friends, Nina Tucker and Seleim Bradley. Ling tuned out of the boasting and tuned into their group's conversation. Apparently a boy named Russell was part of their group. But he was on holidays.

A few minutes later, their teacher, Ms Pinako Rockbell came in. she was apparently Winry's grandmother. People dispatched from their conversations to sit in their seats. Class began.


End file.
